


Random Requests

by GavsButt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Making Out, Minor Violence, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavsButt/pseuds/GavsButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anybody wants some drabbles, hit me up. I can do Game Grumps (with Markiplier) or Achievement Hunter (including Ray), pretty much any ship and AU. I’m just trying to get some creativity flowing, my best characters are Arin, Ray, Geoff and/or Gavin so any pairings including them would be great but I’m fine with whatever.</p>
<p>I can write smut and poly stuff too, any kinks or themes are fine, just send me an ask and I’ll get to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey heard you were asking for prompts :) could I get ot3 ray, michael, and gavin at home movie night possibly including make outs or something? If you don't wanna write that, I understand but the prompt is there for your use if you do :)" Requested my cutefeyrad on tumblr!

\-------------------------------------------------------

It was film night again, they always got so pumped for it. They had a pretty hectic schedule with work and such so it was usually difficult for all three of them to do stuff together, but they had promised each other a long time ago that they would get together for a movie night at least once a week.

Film choice was always difficult, sometimes after watching a movie for several weeks in a row you begin growing sick of it, but that didn't usually happen to Ray. He would watch things until somebody would forcefully turn it off, then he'd probably move on to another one of his favourite films, no biggie.

Michael, on the other hand, liked a lot of action films and liked to keep switching his favourites regularly to make sure things stayed fresh. He had a few films that would always be in his heart, sure, but he always wanted something new to keep his interest piqued.

Gavin was something else altogether. He liked movies and liked to snuggle up and watch them, but holy shit if this kid could just _stop moving_ for like _two seconds_ , everything would be so much better. Both Ray and Michael had become used to the constant fidgeting and his need to do things with his hands, they usually just gave him a bottle of beer to stick his fingers into or something.

This night, after some soft arguments, they had decided to put on Kung Fury. Gavin had no idea what this film was about but Michael had seemed to be pretty enthusiastic about it so he was happy to sit back and relax watching it, Ray seemed pretty much the same.

They were honestly pretty cute, all snuggled up on a sofa made for two. It was mostly all of their limbs tangled together and their heads nice and close, both leaning on Michael in the middle and Michael with one arm around Gavin and his head leaning back on Ray's. They would occasionally move away to laugh loudly, but otherwise it was just so peaceful and nice.

Of course, one of them always starts to get mushy as the night draws on and the next movie is up to Ray, then back to Michael because Gavin was 'taking too fucking long'. Not that he minded, since he didn't really want to get up to sort something out, instead stealing Michael's seat to lean against Ray.

During the third movie, it was Michael who was beginning to feel affectionate first. Of course, they all felt it, the sleepy need to kiss and snuggle and sleep together being strong in general, but Michael was the first to say 'fuck it' and embrace the urges.

His hand reached up and he gently held Gavin's cheek, successfully gaining his attention. Seconds passed where they just stared into each others eyes, then they pulled together like magnets. Their lips moved in tandem and they enjoyed the gentle feeling of each other's lips, Michael's were always so soft and plump and inviting, whereas Gavin's were kinda thin and surrounded by stubble that itched against Michael's much paler chin.

They still liked the feeling of one another and soon enough, tongues were being slipped into each other's mouth, exploring everywhere they could while they had the opportunity to. Everything was soft and gentle, slowly working its way to becoming a little more heated but staying in the general safe zone as they were all too tired to try anything more.

When they pulled away, the affection in the room was blooming quite a lot and Gavin turned his head to pull Ray in for another kiss, barely giving his lungs any time to recover. Michael wiped the spit from his mouth as Ray melted into the affection - his lips were even thinner than Gavin's and their beards nudged each other to create an oddly pleasant noise when movement and tongues were added.

Ray didn't notice Michael crawling over Gavin's body to still be included, and he chuckled at the redhead pretty much in his lap waiting for his turn. None of them would be left out, and even if they were they knew it was nothing personal, just that they only had one of some things. It was a great dynamic honestly, jealousy was pretty rare and the 'third wheel' idea had instantly been demolished as soon as they decided to make this a love triangle.

The night went on with more lazy, loving make-outs and all of their hearts beat in unison as they slept curled up and exhausted from another day of work. It was always so nice, all of them slept the best on these nights which that was why it had to be at least once a week; otherwise they just always ran on such little sleep that they couldn't function.

They woke up late the next morning because none of these dumbasses remembered to set an alarm.


	2. Jackeoff Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into more of a oneshot, oops.
> 
> I based this off of the small argument Jack and Geoff had in RT Docs: Let’s Play Live: The Documentary, so you’ll notice some direct quotes and stuff from there!

The next heist had been placed in the hands of Jack, and oh boy was it huge. They were planning to rob not one, not two, but _three_ warehouses of the most dangerous rival gang they had ever faced, because logically they weren't going to expect so many attacks in one night and they needed to kick them down a notch. It wasn't going to be easy, but the payout would be amazing, if they were successful.

All of this lead to a _lot_ of stress placed directly on Jack's shoulders. He was nervous as all hell, this was probably the most important things that he'd ever done and all of their closest friends' lives lied in their hands. One wrong estimation of where they would need to go and their crew could possibly be cut short one or more members.

Sitting around a table, the whole scene was far more tense than usual. They were going over the plan for the fiftieth time, making sure everybody knew what they were doing, and nobody complained that they already knew because this was serious. Jack had worked extremely hard to get everything ready and it was something that had caused their usually positive outlook on everything to disappear completely, replaced with the urge to give everyone jobs they knew for sure would work. There was a looming silence as everybody took in the information, only Geoff's distant and slightly confused face being the odd one out.

"So. Everybody understands that this is going to be a do-what-I-say-or-you-will-die situation, right?" they asked the room (Geoff).

"No, I know. I just... it's just a heist..." his voice was slow and cautious, he knew that he was treading in dangerous waters but he didn't really know what the purpose of everybody being like this was. It was always do-or-die, why was this any different?

"Alright, dude, seriously." Jack's hand came up to tell him to shut up, their eyes telling the story that this was not the time to start questioning the seriousness. "Let's just fucking do this, alright."

"What are we doing," Geoff pretty much cut them off.

"We're going through the fucking plan, Geoff."

The room went silent and Geoff could have punched that smirk off of Michael's face had he half the mind to do so. He wasn't going to sit back and take this, he was the alpha dog, even if it was Jack's heist.

"I know that, I'm not a dumbass." His snarky remarks were going to be the end of him.

"Really? I would never have guessed."

"Says you, you can't even plan a fucking heist." Okay, that one was uncalled for and Geoff instantly regretted saying it, the pain on Jack's face only there for a split second but it was enough for Geoff to notice.

"Fuck you, I'd like to see you try to do this."

"Yeah, I bet you fucking would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack advanced on Geoff, an obvious challenge that he would have to accept as the alpha dog.

"It means that you should have told me in the first place that it'd be better if I did it, at least I wouldn't make it seem like a deathwish." He stood up, sizing himself up to Jack while everybody looked between each other to try to get someone to say something and stop this.

"If you think you're so high and mighty you should have said something earlier and seen how many of us you'd have killed, you definitely can't do this any better than me, how many times has one of us gotten shot? One mistake and we're all dead, we don't have room for your stupid plans."

"Uh, guys--" Gavin tried to step in, but was cut off by the first punch being thrown. Geoff clocked Jack right in the cheekbone, knocking them off balance but they managed to stay upright. The retaliation punch prompted the other five to all stand up, Jeremy and Ryan quickly rushed to Jack to hold them back and the remaining lads went to Geoff, holding them both apart. They didn't even fight back much, simply glaring at each other.

Luckily, the heist was in a couple of days. The others hoped they would have gotten over this by then.

\---------------------------------------

The rest of the day was pretty much passive-aggressive silence between the two, they were all living in the same too-small safehouse in preparation to go out and the whole thing was so awkward. If a conversation was going on and one of the two walked into the room, it would stop pretty quickly or they would just get concerned looks.

That night, Jack couldn't sleep. They spent the night on the sofa playing video games, paranoid about what would happen and feeling kind of guilty about what they had said. It was late when they heard another door close, a glance to the clock signaling that it was past 4am. They should probably go to bed soon.

Of course, who else would it be other than Geoff? Jack kept their eyes glued to the TV, not daring to make eye contact. They did notice that Geoff slowed down at one point though, before moving on to the kitchen for whatever it is he came out of his room for. A couple of slow minutes passed filled with the sound of cups being retrieved from cupboards and the tap running, then Geoff walked back through, not slowing down this time.

"Go to sleep, we all need some sleep." This caught Jack's attention and they looked up from the screen to watch Geoff walk away without looking back. 

He did realise they shared the same bed, right?

Half an hour later, Jack joined him and they both slept facing away from each other.

\---------------------------------------

The following day wasn't much better. They could stay in the same room and Geoff's black eye was darker than Jack had expected it to be, but the bruise on his cheek was only a little better. The occasional awkward eye contact was all they had for the first half of the day, and despite all of the others trying to keep their usual banterous conversations up, the elephant in the room was forever present.

Time was moving way too slowly for Jack's liking, they just wanted the heist to come and for everybody to leave stupid emotions behind and get on with their mission. It was rare that they actually looked forwards to this so much, but anything to get this behind them was an awesome idea to them.

Somehow, they had ended up sitting next to each other on the couch, watching TV. It was awkward and silent and occasionally one of them would rub their bruise as a reminder of what had happened, subconsciously or otherwise, but as time passed they managed to relax again. Their weird vow of silence continued, though, and they didn't avoided eye contact like the plague again, this felt generally weird and uncomfortable for everybody.

Night creeped up on them and Jack began falling asleep in their seat. That's what they get for staying up so late. Geoff probably wouldn't have even noticed if it wasn't for a random weight on his arm, and as he was about to shove Jack off, he realised they were in fact asleep.

Geoff sat there for a good amount of time, slowly getting tired, then even began to doze off too. Jack startled him when they jumped and sat up, looking around to see where they were, then to Geoff and the drool patch on his arm. Oh. Oops. They wiped away the spit on their mouth and flustered slightly as Geoff noticed too, then they both noticed the blanket placed over them.

"I'm going to bed," Jack announced, moving the blanket off of them and stretching out while standing up.

"I'll come in later," Geoff responded, eyes already stuck on the TV and hand flicking through some channels. By the time he went to bed, Jack was already fast asleep again.

\---------------------------------------

Final day before the heist, there was an excited buzz around that none of them admitted to, but it was always fun to go on a heist, even one as serious as this. Jack was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Geoff spoke to them.

"Please don't spit in my food," he requested with a slight smile so that Jack would know he wasn't being serious when they looked.

"No promises," Jack responded with a backstabbing smile before looking back at the food.

Geoff chuckled at this and went back into the living room with a couple of beers, things were beginning to return to normal.

\---------------------------------------

Small conversations throughout the day helped them to relax to the point where they were actively talking again, joining in the the excitement together. It was good to be back to normal, but there was the lingering guilt that Jack just couldn't shake off. Whenever Geoff made him laugh he'd stare for a second too long, or would look at the floor awkwardly.

That night came and went like it was nobody's business. Jack and Geoff still slept without touching each other at all, but it was a lot less uncomfortable than it had been, maybe they could do this without any more arguing.

\---------------------------------------

Everybody got in the Fake AH car to get everything that they needed for the heist; costumes; masks; ammo; the lot. Then, everybody got in their separate vehicles and drove to their positions - Ray and Ryan were round the front of the warehouse, hidden to pick off anybody who came in as backup, Gavin had stolen a helicopter to surprise them by coming in from the roof and Geoff and Jack were by a side door ready to go in and kick some ass.

When everybody was getting ready and Jack and Geoff were waiting on them a safe distance from the warehouse, Jack decided to make their move and apologise for what had happened yesterday, but Geoff turned to them and beat them to it.

"I didn't mean what I said the other day, Jack."

"I know, I didn't either."

The two leaned in and embraced each other, the awkwardness and guilt washing out of their bodies in unison.

"I understand that I can be an assholes sometimes, but I really wasn't trying to be a jerk. Well, not at first, but I really didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry." He leaned back to place a hand on Jack's waist, looking into their eyes to show that he truly meant it, before letting go entirely. "I'm sorry."

"This is a big deal to me," Jack gestured with their arms in the small space between them to try to get their point across.

"I know it's a big deal." He placed both arms on Jack's shoulders, successfully stilling their awkward arms. "And we're good. We're very good." Jack nodded and put a hand on Geoff's shoulder in return. "You've done a phenomenal job." Genuinity was practically dripping from his tone, he really was sorry for saying those things.

"Trust me."

This prompted a smile from Geoff and a gentle pat on Jack's shoulder. "I trust you. Let's not do that again."

"Okay. I'm sorry," Jack finally returned, knowing that they had also said some harmful things. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you, it's okay, but it's not good to do that." Demeaning him in front of the crew? That was never a good thing, but under these circumstances it was understandable and he knew he shouldn't have said those things to continue it.

"Absolutely." Silence stretched between them as they just gazed into each other's eyes, then Geoff leaned forwards to very gently kiss the bruise on Jack's cheek.

"This is going to be a fucking tremendous success. It's gonna go really well." Jack flustered and looked down, feeling fidgety and odd getting all this praise. "You've done a phenomenal job."

"Ready," Gavin's voice. Right, they were on the intercom the whole time. Oh well.

"Ready," Michael.

"Ready," Ray and Ryan.

"I wonder what's behind that door." Jack motioned to the door behind Geoff, making him turn around.

"Why not find out? Let's heist!"


End file.
